


Reading Expressions

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Ennoshita was just reading, clearly, because that’s what mostly-quiet kids did on their lunch hour, they did <i>not</i> spend the entire time watching their teammate/friend bounce rice balls off another friend’s face as he tries to catch them in his mouth.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Expressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itzelly29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzelly29/gifts), [hicsvntdracones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicsvntdracones/gifts).



> Itzy prompted EnnoTana first kiss, Hann prompted EnnoTana Bad First Kiss, And this emerged.

Ennoshita was watching Tanaka again, well, he was officially _not_ watching him, he was just reading, clearly, because that’s what mostly-quiet kids did on their lunch hour, they did _not_ spend the entire time watching their teammate/friend bounce rice balls off another friend’s face as he tries to catch them in his mouth. 

Nishinoya, for all is volume, had a rather small mouth, in terms of diameter, and no matter how much jumping or attempts at “receiving” the rice balls kept smashing against his cheek, that is, when they stayed together throughout the toss. They were both lucky that they were all eating outside, and hopefully the local fauna wasn’t allergic to rice. 

Tanaka, for his part, was doing his best Suga impression with his tosses. Though not much like tossing a volleyball (really nothing at all like it) he looked almost serious and Ennoshita laughed to himself at the wrinkle between his eyebrows when he picked his aim. 

He looked down at the book open on the table in front of him. He wasn’t really sure where he left off, but he was pretty sure it was sometime last night before bed, as he hadn’t read a single word the entire lunch period. He shut the book. Obviously if he wanted to make any progress he would have to find other accommodations, because his brain refused to focus on anything but Tanaka if he was in the radius. 

He crossed the courtyard, headed for the hallway and the school entrance and some goddamn solace for his stupid hormonal mind. He crosses where Tanaka and Nishinoya were still hard at work perfecting their rice-toss, and kept his head down, trying to avoid any unnecessary eye contact. 

“Ennoshita! Oi! Where d’you think you’re going?” 

It was Tanaka, of _course_ it was, and Ennoshita kept his eyes dead and disinterested as he turned back towards them. “I’m going to eat my lunch somewhere less covered in rice.” 

Tanaka raised his eyebrows a little, and Ennoshita noticed the little wrinkle between them again, the way his forehead creased and it was unbearably cute and he needed to get out _now_. “Oh,” Tanaka said, looking around as if he only just noticed the mess around them. “Can I keep you company?” 

“What the fuck, Ryuu?” Nishinoya said, tossing a handful of loose rice towards Tanaka. 

Tanaka didn’t react, and that was the most noticeable thing about the exchange. Ennoshita wasn’t sure what he was meant to do. Getting away from his distraction had been the point of leaving in the first place, but getting alone _with_ Tanaka could be infinitely better, or infinitely worse. He wasn’t much of a risk taker. Ennoshita was more of a planner, and then a backup planner, and then an alternate backup plan just in case the backup plan also went horribly awry-er, which is why he wasn’t quite sure why he shrugged one shoulder and turned away. 

Tanaka whooped slightly, and Nishinoya made a grumpy noise followed by a squawk that could only mean Tanaka had hit him, or thrown something at him, or shoved him off the bench. Ennoshita was too busy keeping his breath steady as he walked towards the hallway to notice much other than the crunch of leaves and the footsteps behind him where Tanaka was following. 

Ennoshita didn’t turn around as he entered the building, but he felt when Tanaka grabbed the door behind him and followed him inside. 

“Where we headed?” Tanaka asked, and Ennoshita shrugged again, thinking it better to keep his mouth shut. “What about the roof?” Tanaka offered as a suggestion, and it was as good as anything else. If the basketball team hadn’t commandeered it, it was likely there wouldn’t be many people there. Better than Ennoshita’s immediate plan of wandering the halls until an idea hit him. 

“That works, just wanted somewhere quiet.” Ennoshita said. 

“Sure it’s fine that I’m coming too?” Tanaka asked, and it sounded mostly like a joke, but Ennoshita stopped walking and turned back towards him. There it was, a different crease, this one at the edge of his mouth where it turned downward. That meant he was uncomfortable and Ennoshita needed to fix that immediately. 

“Wouldn’t have said it was if it wasn’t.” He said, hoping that the answer would be enough for Tanaka to understand. It’s not like he could convey the mixed up elation/dread/maybe-I’m-going-to-puke feeling in his stomach in a few words. 

Tanaka smiled a bit, not quite as bright, but Ennoshita deemed it worthy enough to keep moving, this time with Tanaka next to him, rather than trailing behind. 

The stairwell with the roof access was near the back of this building and it took them a few more minutes of walking before they got there. Ennoshita was doing his best not to sneak anymore glances, not to get a few steps ahead and then look back to see if Tanaka looked happier yet, not to run away screaming, or burst into unexpected tears. 

The roof was, miraculously, empty as they had hoped, and Ennoshita wedged his bag in the door to stop it from closing behind them. He took only his book and sat down crosslegged against what was probably some sort of air conditioning vent. Tanaka took a seat next to him and stretched his arms up over his head. 

“Nice day out today.” Ennoshita said, glancing at the mostly blue sky, and the way the birds flitted from tree to tree at the edges of the rooftop around them. 

“Oh, yeah, I guess.” Tanaka sounded distracted, and Ennoshita looked over at him. He _looked_ distracted too, hands in half-fists on the tops of his thighs, and Ennoshita _really_ needed to stop looking at his thighs before something other than his brain took over his thought processes. 

“Something wrong?” Ennoshita asked instead, dragging his eyes away and towards some unknown page in his book. Had he even been reading this book at all? 

“Oh, nah, nothing.” Tanaka said, but he didn’t sound convinced in his own words, and Ennoshita tried to look at him again. 

As he looked up he found himself face to face with, well, Tanaka’s face, just a flash of the crease between his worried eyebrows and what was maybe a _blush_ on his cheeks and then there was some amalgamation of lips and teeth and too much chin smashed against him. 

Ennoshita flailed and fell back, half onto one hand as he leaned sideways away from what must have been… a kiss? 

Did Tanaka really just try to _kiss_ him? 

“Shit.” Tanaka said under his breath, and he started to stand up. 

“Wait, stop.” Ennoshita said, and it was probably a little too breathless considering he hadn’t _actually_ been properly kissed yet.

Tanaka froze, one knee underneath him and a hand on the air conditioning vent, ready to pull him to his feet. He didn’t say anything so Ennoshita figured he’d have to do the talking here.

It would have been easier if he had any thoughts in his head. He didn’t have a _plan_ for this. This wasn’t in the cards for today at all. “Was that a kiss?” 

Tanaka started to shake his head, and then nodded, and then groaned and sunk back into a matching cross-legged position with Ennoshita. “Sorry, man.” Tanaka said, looking down at his hands. 

“Why the hell are you apologizing?” Ennoshita said, more instinct and repetition than anything, and then almost covered his mouth. Tanaka looked as shocked at the statement as Ennoshita himself was, and his mouth dropped open in surprise or the beginning of a half-choked laugh. 

“I--” Tanaka began, and Ennoshita found himself speaking again. 

“I mean, that wasn’t what I planned for our first kiss but please don’t say sorry.” _Wow, Chikara, way to put it all out there_ , he thought, and he would have groaned in despair if Tanaka hadn’t looked so incredibly _happy_ at that very moment. 

“You had plans?” Tanaka asked, eyes wide like a happy puppy. 

“Have you ever known me to _not_ have plans?” Ennoshita replied. 

“Well show me then. Show me the plan.” Tanaka said and it was clear by his tone that he felt he’d done something especially brave, he was almost preening with pride etched into the corners of his eyes and the subtle twitch of his bottom lip. 

Ennoshita had a little bit of a struggle to get onto his knees, but once he started moving he knew he couldn’t stop. He knelt, took a half-step on his knees closer to Tanaka and grabbed him gently by the face. His thumbs rubbed over the tops of Tanaka’s cheekbones as he brought their lips together. 

He was too fast, but his aim was slightly better than Tanaka’s had been and while it wasn’t perfect, something about the way their lips pinched a little too hard between their teeth and the twinge in Ennoshita’s nose where it hit Tanaka’s too hard just felt _good_. Or maybe it was something about the surprised sound Tanaka made in the back of his throat, despite the ample warning that Ennoshita was going to kiss him,despite the fact that he’d asked for it in the first place. 

Maybe it was that Tanaka’s hands went immediately to Ennoshita’s hips in a way that felt like an anchor, maybe the only thing holding him to the rooftop cement, something tied between his thumbs and Tanaka’s cheekbones, Tanaka’s hands and his hips, the soft slick of saliva between their lips because Ennoshita’s attempt to use his tongue when he kissed him again was maybe a little too over-enthusiastic. 

He pulled back after a few more tries, after their lips connected the right way and they didn’t smash anything and Tanaka’s fingers squeezed a little into the hollows of his hip bones. He stayed close, refusing to let go of Tanaka’s face as he looked down at him from his place on his knees. 

“That wasn’t really the plan.” He said with half a laugh. 

“Who needs plans, anyway?” Tanaka said, and this time he started the kiss. 

He already was making progress, and their mouths connected at a much better angle than his first attempt. Ennoshita thought then, that maybe it could be okay if he went off-plan every once in awhile.


End file.
